List of Bundesvision Song Contest songs
This article shows a list of all songs that have taken part in the Bundesvision Song Contest, the German national final for Instaglobal. About Barbara – "Bis der Himmel sich dreht" (#4) Adel Tawil – "Ist da jemand" (#5) Adesse – "Ich bleibe" (#7) Alexa Feser – "Medizin" (#2) Alexa Feser & Curse – "Wunderfinder" (#7) Alexander Knappe – "Herz mit der Post" (#9) Alice Merton – "Hit The Ground Running" (#6) Alice Merton – "No Roots" (#4) Alle Farben – "Bad Ideas" (#2) Amanda & Sido – "Blau" (#5) Andy B. Jones & Tricia McTeague – "Life Before" (#3) Aneta – "Ja To Ja (Ich bin wie ich bin)" (#11) Anna Naklab – "Whole" (#2) Arlissa & Jonas Blue – "Hearts Ain't Gonna Lie" (#11) Avvah – "Kaleidoskop" (#2) Balbina & Maeckes – "Seife" (#1) Batomae – "Unvergleichlich" (#7) Blitzkids mvt. - "Heart On The Line" (#3) Bosse & Anna Loos – "Frankfurt Oder" (#8) BOY – "Little Numbers" (#8) Carmen Geiss & Greg Bannis – "Island In The Carribean" (#6) Cascada – "Summer Of Love" (#8) Cassandra Steen & Adel Tawil – "Stadt" (#8) Charley Ann Schmutzler – "Blue Heart" (#1) Chima – "Ausflug ins Blaue" (#8) Claire – "The Next Ones To Come" (#3) Cosby – "Boon & Bane" (#9) Culcha Candela & Ela – "Cool mit mir selbst" (#7) De Fofftig Penns – "Löppt" (#8) Die Fantastischen Vier – "25" (#5) Djane Housekat & Rameez – "All The Time" (#8) EFF – "Stimme" (#5) Elaiza – "I Don't Love You" (#11) ELI – "Change Your Mind" (#10) Elif – "Unter meiner Haut" (#8) Ella Endlich – "Adrenalin" (#7) Eule – "Stehaufmädchen" (#11) Felix Jaehn, Marc E. Bassy & Gucci Mane – "Cool" (#9) Felix Jaehn, Hight & Alex Aiono – "Hot2Touch" (#6) Felix Jaehn & Herbert Grönemeyer – "Jeder für jeden" (#5) Felix Jaehn & Rhodes – "Your Soul (Hold On)" (#4) Felix Räuber – "Wall" (#12) Follow Your Instinct & Alexandra Stan – Baby It's Okay (#3) Franziska Wiese – Welt der einsamen Herzen (#10) Frida Gold – Liebe ist meine Rebellion (#3) Frida Gold – Wovon sollen wir träumen (#8) Gentleman – You Remember (#3) Glasperlenspiel – Freundschaft (#8) Glasperlenspiel – Für immer (#9) Glasperlenspiel – Nie vergessen (#3) Goldregen – Schwüm (#5) Good Weather Forecast – Superhumans (#10) Grossstadtgeflüster – 'Ich boykottiere dich (#2) Hannes Kinder & Band – Déjà-vu (#8) Helene Fischer – Achterbahn (#9) I Heart Sharks – Karaoke (#4) Italobrothers – Summer Air (#9) Ivy Quainoo – House On Fire (#9) Jan Böhmermann – Baby Got Laugengebäck (#11) Jo Marie Dominiak – Only Us (#1) Johannes Oerding – Nichts geht mehr (#3) Jomo – Jetzt oder nie (#7) Jomo – 'Uns gehört der Hafen (#4) Jonas Monar – Nie zu Ende (#9) Joris – Herz über Kopf (#4) Judith Holofernes – Ich bin das Chaos (#4) Katja Krasavice – Doggy (#10) Kayef – Weck mich nicht auf (#9) KC Rebell & Moé – Bist du real (#5) Kerstin Merlin – Himmel und Hölle (#8) Kerstin Ott – Scheissmelodie (#6) Kilian & Jo & Conrad Sewell – Little Love (#12) Kim Petras – Heart To Break (#11) KLUBBB3 – Du schaffst das schon (#12) Kraftklub – Sklave (#6) Laing – Morgens immer müde (#3) Lamiya – Echoes (#2, #5) Laurenz – Liebe auf Repeat (#7) LEA – Leiser (#10) Lena – Beat To My Melody (#1) Lena – Stardust (#8) Leony – Boots (#11) Leslie Clio – And I'm Leaving (#5) Leslie Clio – Home (#12) Leslie Clio – Told You So (#3) Levina – Stop Right There (#5) Linda Hesse – Nein (#4) LOTTE – Auf beiden Beinen (#6) Luna Simao – Es geht bis zu den Wolken (#3) Madeline Juno – Error (#3) Madeline Juno – Waldbrand (#4) Maeckes – Loser (#2) Mandy Capristo – The Way I Like It (#8) Marcus Layton – Color (#10) Mark Forster – Chöre (#2) Mia Diekow – Lieblingslied (#8) Michael Schulte – Falling Apart (#12) Michi Bauereiß – Frei (#6) Milky Chance & Izzy Bizu – Bad Things (#12) Milky Chance – Stolen Dance (#3) Moritz Garth – Bumerang (#10) Nessi – Rolling With The Punches (#1) Nico Santos & Broiler – Goodbye To Love (#5) Nico Santos – Oh Hello (#12) Nico Santos – Rooftop (#9) Nico Santos – Safe (#10) Nicole Cross – Awesome (#1, #7) Niklas Ibach & Anna Leyne – "Own Song" (#1) Noize Generation & Patrik Jean – A Song For You (#5) Patz & Grimbard – Sommermädchen (#11) Prinz Pi & Bosse – Hellrot (#6) Revolverheld – Das kann uns keiner nehmen (#3) Revolverheld & Marta Jandová – Halt dich an mir fest (#8) Robin Schulz & Ilsey Juber – Headlights (#1) Robin Schulz & Piso 21 – Oh Child (#11) Robin Schulz & James Blunt – Ok (#5) Robin Schulz & Erika Sirola – Speechless (#12) Robin Schulz & Marc Scibiia – Unforgettable (#10) Sara Hartman – Satellite (#6) Sarah Connor – Augen auf (#4) Sasha – Lichterketten (#12) Schwarz Dont Crack – Getaway (#6) Silbermond – Das Leichteste der Welt (#1, #5) Soolo – Sieben Milliarden (#4) Sotiria – Ein Licht für dich (#12) Stereoact & Laura Luppino – Ich will nur tanzen (#9) Stereoact & Chris Cronauer – Nummer eins (#4) Stereoact & SARAH – Wunschkonzert (#11) Thomas Anders – Sternenregen (#4) Tonbandgerät – Raus hier (#3) Valentina Mér – Giant (#7) Wincent Weiss – An Wunder (#10) Wincent Weiss – Feuerwerk (#4) Wincent Weiss – Musik sein (#1) Wincent Weiss – Nur ein Herzschlag entfernt (#5) Zedd & Liam Payne – Get Low (#7) Zedd & Selena Gomez – I Want You To Know (#4) Zedd & Hailey Williams – Stay The Night (#3)